¿Sobrevivir es ¿Volver a Empezar?
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Un grito colectivo se oyó en el mundo. En todas partes. SILENCIO. CAOS. Y dos niñas asustadas intentando sobrevivir a él.
1. El Caos ha llegado al fin

_**Cap. 1 El Caos ha llegado al fin  
**_

… Y de pronto... silencio. No más ruido de llamadas. No más quejas. NO más insultos. NADA. Nada tampoco en los móviles. Nada en televisión. Nada en los computadores. Nada de electricidad. NADA. Un grito colectivo se oyó en el mundo. En la Bolsa. En los bancos. En los Hospitales. En las cárceles. En todas partes. SILENCIO. CAOS. 

Cuando ya fue mucha -y angustiosa- la espera, cuando los nervios estallaron, los empleadores no tuvieron más opción que dejar salir a los empleados... -Rose entre ellos- Y con acuerdo tácito que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad... ellos volverían.

* * *

Las calles estaban apocalípticas. El subte, cerrado. Todos en las calles intentando que los buses- los pocos que circulaban- se detuvieran... en vano. 

Los costosos automóviles -ya sin combustible-, generaron más angustia en su orgullosos propietarios: que debían decidir si quedarse o se irse. Con el paso de los minutos que se transformaron en horas, más automóviles quedaron abandonados. Sobre todo cuando ningún bus pasaba... cuando la distancia a los hogares hizo la decisión más fácil.

* * *

Así que Rose salió a la calle, desorientada. NO había buses, no había personas... bueno, tranquilas. Todos gritaban, lloraban, gemían. Sin más opción, caminó... y caminó. Por todas partes veía la misma escena apocalíptica. Todos los locales cerrados, automóviles abandonados, personas gritando... y oportunistas. Pero con poca oportunidad. El dinero parecía carecer de su valioso valor. Porque no se podía comprar. NADA. Comida y Combustible. Parecía el fin del mundo conocido.

* * *

Lo que muchos habían temido, lo que demasiados habían preveído, ocurría. En el peor momento, en el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad social. En el momento en que TODO dependía de la electricidad. Qué mayor castigo, ¿verdad?. 

Durante miles de años -sólo y en algunas ocasiones- se logró evitar la catástrofe. Pero las palabras caían en saco roto después de mucho tiempo. Los conspiradores -o como quieran llamarles- no escuchaban, encerrados en su caparazón. ERA la hora y era así. Lo mejor era adaptarse. ¿Lo peor...? estaba por venir. La vuelta a la era de las cavernas de la soberbia Humanidad actual no sería fácil. Muchos morirían sin asistencia... otros... por olvido y demasiados por incapacidad de adaptación. Así era siempre. Así sería siempre. Las grandes catástrofes de la Humanidad -registradas o no- Siempre generaban un gran problema global. ¿Qué eran terremotos, huracanes, maremotos ante situaciones así?, nada, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario. No se habían producido sustanciales cambios en la mentalidad global, había mayor separatividad si cabe. Y ellos ya no tolerarían más espera, pese a los buenos deseos de muchas personas, que no eran más que Humanos, después de todo. 

No importaba el calendario gregoriano, maya, hebreo, celta, hindú. Ellos tenían su propia agenda... y estaba marcado Catástrofe. Simple. Efectivo. Y si las catástrofes naturales no servían, la humanidad sufriría con sus propias herramientas... o falta de ellas.

* * *

Rose caminaba, cansada, con hambre, con miedo... pero sobre todo rápidamente. Lissa la esperaba, seguramente. Sola y desorientada. Probablemente con miedo de haberse quedado sola. Y Rose la acunaría hasta que pasa el miedo. Era la misión de ambas: cuidarse mutuamente. Solas contra el mundo. Pero se tenían mutuamente para pasar el temporal... o lo que viniera. 

Cuando llegó, finalmente, cansada, agarrotada, desanimada, vio a Lissa sentada, impávida. Volvió a ella su rostro y suspiró. 

"¿Qué pasó? no había teléfono... cuando se fue la luz...". 

"Caos. No se sabe que pasó, puede ser que se cayera una interconexión o algo... Mañana debería estar todo listo..."

* * *

Pero no lo estuvo. Y cuando no despertó a la hora y no podía preparar desayuno y Lissa le decía que tenía hambre, se aterró. Sin gas, sin electricidad... Casi se echó a llorar. Lissa se veía tan frágil y supo que no sobreviviría mucho si no tenía más sangre fresca, si no comía. Y haría todo lo posible por no dejarla sola. 

Así que se las ingenió. Tenían lo suficiente para un par de días. Tendrían que ser creativas para no perder comida. Afuera el silencio era mortal. Nadie se atrevía a salir, no sin sus costosos aparatos funcionando. No sin haber comido antes. 

Algo se debía hacer. Lissa y Rose permanecerían en su casa al menos ese día y después... saldrían a buscar sustento. Juntas. Convirtiendo papel en fuego y manteniéndolo prendido dentro de una olla pudieron cocinar, apenas lo suficiente. Reduciendo la dosis de sangre y dándole té de hierbas mantuvo estable a Lissa. Pero no tenían agua. Así que Rose salió con un bidón a recorrer las calles. Sin agua morirían. Sin comida también. No encontró mucha gente, atrincherados en sus casas, ocupando sus recursos. Encontró agua en una fuente de agua y algunas hierbas que sabía comestibles -usadas como decoración en una plaza- pero el tema de la comida le inquietaba. No había manera de saber si su mundo volvería. Por el momento, había que hervir y sanear todo.

* * *

¡Es el Apocalipsis!

Y empeora. Mucho. Mas


	2. La Ciudadela Cayó bajo las llamas

**Cap. 2 La Ciudadela Cayó bajo las llamas de la desesperación.**

Cuando los recursos se hicieron nada y la angustia todo, caminó más distancias en busca de comida. Revolvió lugares que nunca rebuscaría y cuando el exceso de basura amenazaba la salud, la llevaba grandes distancias para quemarla. Había aprendido a prender fuego usando piedras. Había aprendido a afilar cuchillos y llevaba uno como defensa. Pero no había mucha gente igualmente. Y tampoco agua o comida. O Vehículos. O algo más, excepto... excepto un gato agónico bajo un árbol, con el cuello torcido y aspecto lastimero. LLevada por la extrema necesidad, el hambre y desesperación, se arrodillo a su lado y lloró.

"No dolerá", le prometió, "no dolerá..." y llorando le rompió el cuello de un solo movimiento.

Lloró todo el camino a casa, largo, tedioso, agotador. Con su carga muerta en su bolso y dos bidones de agua a cuestas. Su ropa rota y sucia.

Adolorida, hambrienta y oscureciendo llegó a su casa -en un edificio casi abandonado-. Muchos vecinos ya no vivían allí, migraron a hogares de familiares con lo puesto y cerraron puertas para no volver en mucho tiempo... o nunca. De poco en poco se veían grupos de personas caminando y arrastrando carritos. Muchos en dirección a casa de sus familiares en zonas campestres, donde presuponian había comida, agua o seguridad...

* * *

Lissa intentaba remendar la ropa cuando llegó. Se veía desgastada, mucho más delgada por la falta de comida -y sangre- en abundancia. Su cuerpo estaba quemando la poca grasa que tenía, ante la poca comida diaria.

"Encontré algo de agua... hay que... hay que... hoy maté un gato, Lissa", cayó al suelo, llorando, "hoy maté... ¡tenía tanta hambre!... y pensé.. pense que quiza podriamos comerlo... no tener hambre..."

"¡OH Rose!, era necesario. Yo hago lo que se puede. Haces lo que se puede. Vamos a salir adelante. Tenemos que... Ahora cocinemos... tengo mucha hambre... ¿yo puedo... podría...?".

Y sin más palabras, Rose le pasó al gato muerto y Lissa se abalanzó sobre él, drenándolo por completo, ante la impavidez de Rose, que no paraba de llorar.

* * *

Las personas poco a poco empezaron a actuar similar. Cuando el dinero, las influencias, el lujo y la ostentación no servían de nada, cuando no había manera de hacer andar vehiculos, calderas o generadores; el tenue barniz de civilización comenzó a resquebrajarse y a caer. Primero en Rose, hija de una Guardiana tanto o más feroz que los guerreros de los tiempos del Rey Robert The Bruce y que adoraba ver películas donde lucharan con espadas y lanzas y que era más valiosa que el dinero que le pagaban por escuchar los insultos de quienes llamaban -para quejarse de que les cobraban más de lo que había gastado- gracias al interés compuesto del sistema financiero. En ella surgió la guerrera, la cazadora, la sobreviviente, la superviviente, y estaba decidida a seguir viva. Había arrastrado un cadáver ya fuera del área de su edificio, para que no contaminara. Y volvería a matar si necesitaba comer. Y vio, con los labios apretados para no llorar, cómo se llevaban al cadáver para comerlo. Vio como mataban personas para comer. Y estaba dispuesta a matar y sobrevivir.

Pero Lissa no era así. Era delicada y frágil y la falta de sangre la debilitaba, pero no bebería de Rose -o ambas estarían indefensas-. Rose salía y cazaba y buscaba comida y volvía, siempre volvía. Nunca salía de noche. Podían oír gritos de agonía y sabía que los strigois cazaban los pocos sobrevivientes, desesperados por más que un sorbito de sangre.

* * *

La única solución era volver. Pero Rose no quería oír hablar de eso. Pero, ¿cómo se comunicaría con ellos?. Las Academias y la Corte era bastante autosuficientes -no debían llamar la atención, así que tenían granjas y terrenos de cultivo- pero no habían teléfonos, y menos medios de enviar mensajes.

Pero ya no quedaba nada en la ciudad. Nada, excepto muerte y destrucción, nada de recursos -sólo basura- y el tiempo se les agotaba. Rose había divisado strigois en una casa abandonada y pudo huir antes del anochecer. Si la hubieran cogido, todo habría estado perdido... para ambas.

Así que se irían, apenas amaneciera. Deteniéndose una o dos horas antes de la oscuridad total y volviendo a salir. Lissa debería volverse diurna o morirían.

* * *

Fue en camino a alguna parte que Lissa vio lo que eran los restos de un guardián. Su ropa era una clara señal, pero también lo sintieron. Rose tomó la estaca y su arma -casi sin balas, pero aún útil- y revisó por cualquier otra cosa que les fueran útil. Y tomó también su identificación. En alguna parte, alguien lo esperaba. Y cuando fuera posible, ellas informarían de su deceso.

Pero Lissa tomó también el intercomunicador, celular y todo lo que le sirviera para establecer una comunicación con lo único que podría salvarlas.

Lissa intentó -infructuosamente- enviar un mensaje, obteniendo sólo estática. No conocía los planes de emergencia -si los había- en los morois. ¡Habían tantas cosas que no sabía! Y Rose no estaba mejor preparada, pero igual habría podido sobrevivir... sola. Y eso... era lo que más la aterraba. Quedar sola. Sin ella.


	3. El Zombicidio de los Strigois

**Cap. 3 Bienvenidos al Zombicidio de los Strigois**

"Algo pasa afuera", le susurró Rose, entrando un día de una larga -y poco útil- jornada de cacería. 

Estaban en una cabaña -al borde de una reserva- y Rose esperaba encontrar más comida, plantas o cosas así, pero los animales -y personas- ¡estaban ferales!. 

"¿Cómo que algo pasa?", tembló Lissa.

"Vi un cuerpo. Lo estaban devorando".

"¿Y?, ¿eso es inusual?".

"¿Un strigoi?".

"¡Qué!, ¡Cómo!"

"Algo -o un alguien- lo mató y quedó allí y los animales se lo estaban comiendo... veamos... Fuego", enumeró, "decapitación y una estaca de plata afilada, encantada y al corazón... entonces, ¿qué mató a éste?".

"¿Seguro que...?".

"Tenía su cabeza. Fea y con sus colmillos visibles. Ninguna estaca sobresaliendo y ninguna herida en el pecho... no estaba quemado... ¿entonces?, ¿qué otra cosa mata a un strigoi, Lissa?".

"Tengo miedo, Rose. Todo lo que conocíamos se derrumbó ante nuestros ojos. Todo por lo cual huímos no importa ya...".

"Deben estar muertos y si no tienen soporte... ¡ya se tomaron hasta el agua del florero de tu Reina!... ¿y lo peor? es que si lo hicieron, o son todos strigois... o no quedan guardianes o dhampirs ya".

"Te diría que no fueras pesimista, pero lo peor es que es verdad... Ya no hay sangre fresca afuera y... lo que hay...".

"Son cadáveres o strigois", susurró Rose "Cadáveres y strigois", murmuró Rose, mirando a Lissa con asombro. "¡Se están alimentando de cadáveres ya no tan frescos!".

"¿Eso los está matando?", dudó Lissa.

"Los debilita, probablemente... ¡no me extrañaría que se drenen entre ellos!... y no les resulta volverse zombies. No funciona así, al parecer".

"Zombies...".

* * *

"¿Quién habla?, ¡diga su posición y situación!", dijo una voz desesperada, al otro lado del comunicador. Lissa casi lloró de la emoción, ¡una voz humana al otro lado!.

"Li... Vasilissa Dragomir, ¡estamos ocultas!".

"¡Alteza!, ¡está viva!", sonó la excitada voz al otro lado, "¿está a salvo?, ¿está herida?, ¿enferma?".

"Ro... nos mantenemos bien, no... sí, tenemos como comer, no mucho, pero tenemos...", dijo muy cautelosamente. Al otro lado, podría haber un humano... o un strigoi. Debía ser como Rose y sospechar de todo... y todos.

"Apenas podamos, enviaremos un grupo a rescatarla, Su Alteza... ¿podrá sostenerse?".

"¿Cómo... cómo está todo allá?, ¿tan mal como acá?".

"La Reina y los 10 Principados están a salvo bajo tierra, Su Alteza. Los Bunkers han resistido y esperamos que lo sigan haciendo, -al menos por un año o dos- si es necesario. Los ejércitos de los Humanos están cazando a los responsables, un grupo terrorista llamado _Shepherds_, afianzados en una isla oculta, a la que llaman _Pangea_".

* * *

"¿A qué me suena?", se dijo Lissa, aún no convencida de que fueran morois o guardianes al otro lado. Pero la información le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

"¿Rose?, ¿Shepherds y Pangea te recuerda algo?, ¿alguna cosa?".

"A Zoo, el libro que leía ese loco que nos topamos en Chicago, el que dijo que creía que eras un vampiro, ¿recuerdas?".

"¿Zoo?".

"Zoo. Pero eso lo inventaron en la serie. Pangea era una isla sudamericana donde se ocultaban los Shepherds".

"¿Terroristas?", abrió los ojos como platos.

"Algo así. Terroristas Naturalistas. Soltaron un virus y especies mutantes animales... ¿por qué?".

"Algo que recordé, de pronto".

"Con todo esto, no me extraña. Yo lo he pensado mucho, también".

* * *

"Pangea, ¿existe?", dudó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Ro... Ella me dijo que la nombran en una serie, basada en un libro, llamado Zoo... ¿dónde estás?, ¿en qué punto del mapa?".

"Siberia, Alteza... ¿usted está... bien, a salvo?".

"Estamos".

"¿Quién... está con usted?".

"Rose".

"¿Quién es esa Rose?".

"Rose Hathaway... ¿cómo te llamas?".

"Belikov, Su Alteza. Guardián Dimitri Belikov".

* * *

Rose no quería que se movieran, aún habían animales sanos en la reserva, que cazaba y le llevaba a Lissa, para que se alimentara. Luego los mataba -muy rápida e indoloramente- para cocinarlos. También había agua. No mucha, pero había. Y frutas. Y hierbas. 

Pero también vio a más y más strigois muertos. ¡Y lo peor, a esqueletos ambulantes comiendo desesperadamente de ellos!. Sí, los strigois habían bebido de cadáveres y de personas con un grado de desnutrición tal que eran sólo esqueletos móviles. Y era probablemente que algunos de ellos terminaran transformados en strigois. Solos, desorientados, hambrientos, esta nueva raza strigoi atacaron todo lo que se movía... strigois incluídos. Así que no se sabía que era peor. Porque esta nueva raza strigoi, que se atrevía -con poco éxito, afortunadamente- a salir de día, eran más bien zombies strigois que los viejos enemigos de los dhampirs, moroi y de la humanidad.

* * *

Les recomiendo ese libro, Zoo. La misma idea se bifurca en caminos separados en la serie y el libro. En la serie hay algo de esperanza. No en el libro. Fregamos todos. Es más complejo que la serie... Y su final... lo dejo a su lectura.


	4. Puñaladas

**Cap. 4 Puñalada**

"¿Strigois zombies?", dudó Dimitri, al otro lado de la línea.

"Yo no los he visto, pero Rose me cuenta. A mi no me deja salir. Debo alejarme de las ventanas. Ella sale sólo cuando no hay agua o comida. Ella no quiere que nos vayamos, no hasta que el camino esté... limpio".

"Quédese donde está, Su Alteza. Esto no durará más que algunos meses.. Todos los gobiernos -incluido el moroi- hacen lo que pueden y están avanzando... muy lentamente. Resista todo lo que pueda. Las ciudades son unos caos ahora. Si está lejos de ellas, va a sobrevivir más tiempo".

"¿St. Vladimir... está...?".

"No lo sé. Alteza. Nos parapetamos en St. Basil y recibimos a la mayor cantidad de morois y dhampirs posibles. Pronto no llegaron más. Y No tenemos más comunicaciones con Pensilvania u otra Academia... ¿cómo... cómo nos contactó?".

"Encontramos un guardián muerto. Tenía algunas cosas y yo tomé su comunicador".

"Ah, llevaba un Sat"

"¿Qué?"

"Uno Satelital. No depende de las redes terrestres. Pero son inestables. Lo bueno es que son solares. Y sus baterías duran bastantes".

* * *

"Viene el Otoño, Lissa, pero le temo más al invierno. ¿Será bueno movernos?. No podemos ir a un mercado o pedir comida para llevar. Los animales huyen o hibernan... Habrá menos strigois, pero menos luz".

"Intentemos resistir. Hemos tenido comida y agua. Estaremos bien... lo más posible... Las ciudades deben ser un caos".

"Eso es verdad".

* * *

"En los próximos días, zarparemos por agua, para llevar provisiones a Pensilvania, que se pudo comunicar con nosotros", le dijo Dimitri. "Recogeré a un equipo para ir a buscarla. Intente mantener el Sat prendido lo más posible, para rastrearlo. Y no alerte a su compañera... es la hija de La Guardiana Hathaway, ¿cierto?, ¿RoseMarie?".

"¡Cómo...!", Lissa sintió miedo. ¿Y si lo había arruinado?, Rose nunca la perdonaría. Tal vez él no era quien le había hecho creer que era.

"Lord Tony Szelsky llegó a St. Basil con ella, hace unos días atrás. Cruzaron Asia, un día por vez... No sabía que su hija había huído de su Academia y estaba furiosa. Quería ir con nosotros, pero quedará a cargo de St. Basil ¡y necesitamos su experiencia aquí!".

"¿Por qué?".

"Hubo un ataque... La Capitana Sarapova, Galina... está muerta. Yo era el más senior aquí y tomé el control, pero la Guardiana Hathaway me supera en senioridad. Y debe quedarse aquí".

"¡Si ella viene, Rose me tomará y me llevará al otro extremo del país y no habrá zombie o strigoi que la detenga!".

"Nos veremos en algunas semanas más, Alteza. Resista. Sólo un poquito más".

* * *

Agosto -o eso creían ellas- dio paso a septiembre. El Equinoccio de Otoño no trajo nada más que preocupaciones. La escasez de alimentos conllevaba la falta de sangre para Lissa y -por primera vez en meses- Rose debió alimentar a Lissa con su sangre, mientras ella comía los últimos restos de la ardilla cocida -lo único que pudo encontrar- de ese día.

* * *

"Hay movimiento afuera", dijo Rose, débilmente. Había instalado trampas muy rudimentarias en el perímetro de la casa -a falta de bordes mágicos, que Lissa no podía fabricar- y era primera vez que funcionaban.

"¿Strigois?", se angustió Lissa. ¿Y si había atraído a un nido strigoi y no a guardianes?, con Rose debilitada, no tendrían escapatoria. Y ya anochecía. 

Rose miró hacia afuera y contra el ocaso del sol vio a una figura altísima, que vigilaba la casa con atención. La postura -y el aroma que le traía el viento- le dijo que era humano. ¡No!, dhampir. Y no uno, varios... ¡Guardianes!.

"¡Son guardianes, Lissa!" y tomó la pistola y la estaca, además de un bolso con víveres y tiró a Lissa hacia ella. "Debemos arriesgarnos y huir, Lissa".

"¡Es casi noche cerrada, Rose!", intentó detenerla.

"No podemos resistir aquí!".

"Debemos intentarlo, al menos, ¡y tenemos donde escondernos!", debía parecer que estaba a favor de que no las encontraran.

Pero si era Dimitri y el grupo de respuesta, entonces sí deseaba ser encontrada. Si no lo eran y eran -por ejemplo- mercenarios, era mejor estar ocultas. Y eso sería en el único lugar habilitado que pudieron preparar: el sótano anti tornados que estaba al costado de la cabaña, apenas un agujero en el suelo, con algunas botellas de agua hervida y latas que pudieron rescatar de lugares cercanos. Sólo las cosas básicas. Sin baño, o luz o nada. Pero que las hizo sentir seguras las primeras noches. Se tomaba lo que había.

"En silencio, Lissa. Como practicamos. Un pie a la vez. No pises fuerte. ¡Vamos!", susurró Rose, tirando de ella, usando las marcas que tenían en el suelo, para guiarse.

Abrió la puerta muy suavemente, miró afuera e hizo pasar a Lissa, casi cerrándola detrás suyo. El ruido podía delatarlas, así que puso algo para evitar el golpe. Agachadas a nivel del suelo, se arrastraron al sótano y Rose abrió la puerta con muchísimo cuidado. Lissa ingresó, pisando apenas y bajando peldaño a peldaño y cuando ya estuvo abajo, Rose entró -de espaldas- sosteniendo la puerta hasta oscurecer por completo su escondite. Puso la tranca y tapó la rendija por la que controlaba la luz.

"Intenta dormir, Lissa", le dijo Rose, en un susurro, "yo vigilaré, hasta el alba. Esperemos que no tengan interés en este viejo hoyo en la tierra".

* * *

Dimitri vigilaba la casa. La falta de luz le preocupaba. No tendrían tiempo de tomarla y llevarla a resguardo, antes de que fuera noche cerrada. Quizás la casa era la mejor opción. La habían vigilado desde el amanecer, sin notar nada de movimiento, hasta que vio la ingeniosa trampa en un árbol. Un animal muerto y goteando sangre. Algo tan... macabro, sería una alerta de presencia de strigois. También habían otros signos en el suelo. Cosas que sólo un ojo entrenado -y con luz- pudiera ver. Algo que revelaba un entrenamiento. Y no tan básico. La joven novicia de 15 años -ya casi de 18 años- era ahora una cazadora.

"Entren", dijo por señales, "dos por ventana y puertas. No hagan ruidos. Y busquen trampas en el suelo y en altura. No han sobrevivido por suerte. Si no ven nada, entren. Si las encuentran, llamen al resto en silencio. Si no podemos salir, nos parapetaremos adentro, hasta el alba".

"Nada, Dimitri", susurró una guardiana. "No se ve nada. Vamos a entrar".

"Con cuidado, Celeste". 

Abrieron la puerta con muchísimo cuidado y entraron en silencio. Revisaron todo. Sí, allí vivían, pero no había rastros de ellas. Salvo uno, muy pequeño, tan pequeño como una miga de pan. Algo raro, porque no había nada parecido al pan en todo el lugar. 

"¿Qué encontraron?"; entraba Dimitri, con el resto del equipo.

"Esto", señaló Celeste a la marca en el suelo. Dimitri se agachó -con la linterna- y miró con mucha atención. ¡Era una huella animal miniatura, como de un gatito o perrito!.

"Zoo", susurró Dimitri, "es una señal. Para mí. Su Alteza estuvo aquí. No las hemos visto entrar o salir, así que están ocultas. Revisen cada puerta, tablón suelto, trozo de tela, ¡todo!, ya va a anochecer. Quiero saber que está a salvo. Que podremos irnos con ella viva en la mañana".

"Huellas", dijo Celeste, "allí, en la puerta... ¡miren!, un tope, salieron por aquí, en silencio. No cerró la puerta para no alertarnos..." y salieron por la puerta, rastreando en terreno. 

Dimitri miró las huellas con atención. Se detenían en una estructura que parecía ramas secas, como para prender fuego. Pero algo no cuadraba. Una línea de tierra pasaba cerca de ellas. Como si algo hubiera sido movido.

"Allí", susurró Dimitri. "Con cuidado. Puede estar armada. O puede haber algo peor". La puerta estaba trabada. Por dentro. Era un sótano para tornados. Que se trancaba por dentro. Esos sótanos no tenían otra entrada, ¿o sí?. "Vuelvan a la cocina o por allí, puede haber una trampilla o algo", susurró, "muchas veces, es una salida de seguridad... o de entrada... Es lo que hay en St. Basil y en Pensilvania, como protección". 

En efecto, en una parte de la cabaña, había una trampilla, donde cabía una persona. Estaba conectada al sótano y era una forma de seguridad, en caso de accidentes. Así que la guardiana más menuda entró por allí, en silencio, llegando a la parte trasera -invisible- para sus dos ocupantes. La guardiana se arrastró hacia Lissa, puso una mano sobre su boca y sacó su arma. No para hacerle daño, para protegerla, en caso de que Rose perdiera el control.

* * *

¡Oh Lissa, ¿qué hiciste?


	5. Et, Tu Judas?

**Cap. 5 Et, Tu... Judas?**

"Suelta el arma, RoseMarie Hathaway", dijo la guardiana, iluminándola con su linterna, "tengo a La Princesa y es mi prioridad. Abre la trampilla y deja entrar a los guardianes. Deja en el suelo el arma y la estaca. Ve muy lentamente. Nadie te hará daño".

* * *

Dimitri y algunos guardianes entraron, iluminando con sus linternas. 

"Volvamos a la casa, aquí no estaremos cómodos", le dijo a los guardianes, dos de las cuales sujetaban a Rose. "¿Alteza, está bien?".

"Tengo frío y algo de hambre", reconoció Lissa, frotando sus manos.

"Soy Dimitri Belikov, he venido para llevarla de vuelta a casa", le sonrió. E hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

"¡Gracias a Dios que han venido!", susurró Lissa, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo "¡ya no soportaríamos más!".

"¡Lissa!", le recriminó Rose, descubriendo todo el engaño. La traición.

"Es verdad, Rose. Tú misma lo dijiste. Viene el invierno. No hay comida, no hay agua fresca. Podríamos quedar aisladas, sin ayuda... ¡podríamos morir!

"¡Tú!... me traicionaste, Lissa... ¡pero cómo!".

"Tomé el intercomunicador del guardián muerto e intenté comunicarme. Al final, Dimitri respondió mi llamada. Hemos estado hablando hace días de esto... ¡perdóname, Rose!", rogó, intentando tomarle las manos. Pero Rose no sólo la rechazó. Sino que la empujó, alejándola.

"¿Y a dónde pensabas que te llevarían si todo el mundo está igual, Lissa?, ¿a un lugar peor que éste?".

"¡Tienen Búnkers, Rose!, guardaron a La Reina y a Los Principados en uno".

"Así que es eso, ¿cierto?, ¡tu carta de Princesa!, que vinieran por tí, que te lleven a salvo ¡y que los demás nos pudramos afuera!", se enfureció.

* * *

Entraron a la casa y cerraron puertas y ventanas, distribuyéndose por toda ella, en turnos rotativos. Rose observaba a Dimitri, furiosa. Pero su cerebro ya estaba analizando todo lo ocurrido.

"Un Búnker con Los Principados, ¿eh?", se acercó, "¿y cómo los iban a alimentar?, ¿acaso drenarían a todos los dhampirs que estuvieran adentro?".

"Estaba preparado hace años. Agua, comida, todo lo necesario", explicó Dimitri.

"¡Y cómo no lo sabíamos!, ¡Guardián, cómo el resto no lo sabía!" y de pronto Rose comprendió que se trataba del rango. 

Los demás eran simples soldados. Abejas obreras. Sólo los Seniors podían saberlo... ¡y lo ocultaron todo el tiempo!. La furia se hizo visible y sacó la estaca en silencio y se fue contra él, poniéndola contra su garganta en un segundo. 

"¡Qué rango tienes, Guardián!, ¡responde!" y presionó más aún la punta contra su cuello, "¡por qué tú lo sabes pero nadie en las otras academias lo sabían!. ¡No se muevan!, en lo que sacan sus armas, su camarada en armas morirá... ¡He matado lo suficiente como para saber cómo hacerlo!. ¡Qué rango tienes en las filas, camarada!".

"¡7!, soy BM7", gritó, intentando sujetar sus manos, que apretaban la punta contra sus vías aéreas.

"Como mi madre, ¿cierto?, ¡ella lo sabía y nos dejó morir!. ¡Dejó morir a su propia hija, la ma...! ¡Dónde más hay de esos Bunkers y quiénes pueden usarlos, camarada!".

"En cada academia hay uno, en caso de emergencia... están preparados con todo y son permanentemente supervisados".

"¡Por quienes!"

"Los BM7 en rotativa".

"¡Cobardes!, nos dejarían morir afuera, mientras ellos se resguardan a salvo... ¡pueden llevársela!, ¡salgan de mi casa!, tienen hasta el alba ¡o los echaré a patadas de aquí!" y le soltó la garganta. "Me quedaré en mi propio búnker. ¡Recuerden, hasta el alba para sacarla de aquí!" y salió, dando un portazo. 

Rose estaba furiosa. Así que se quedó fuera de la casa, para recuperarse de la ira y de la rabia. Fue entonces que lo vio. En la lejanía, se acercaba un strigoi. Desorientado. ¡Y fue atacado por esos pobres zombies humanos!, que se lo comieron vivo. Se lo bebieron. Y gritaron en agonía por su sangre muerta y su carne maldita. Y ellos cambiaron. Se enderezaron. Y Rose retrocedió, aterrorizada y entró en la casa, pálida y tiritando como una hoja en el viento. 

"¡Zombies!", susurró, "¡son ellos, los ví, ellos están comiéndose vivos a los strigois!. ¡Apaguen sus linternas!, creo que debemos irnos al Búnker, ¡ya!, ¡vamos Lissa!".

"¿Que viste a quién?". Dudó Lissa, aterrorizada.

"Esos pobres Zombies, muertos en vida, ¡atacaron a un strigoi y se lo comieron crudo! ¡y cambiaron!. ¡Están allá, afuera y cerca!, vamos. Lissa. Vamos al Búnker. ¡Camarada!, mueve a tus soldaditos, ¡no tenemos tiempo si quieren sobrevivir la noche!" y los llevó de vuelta al Búnker, en dónde se debieron acomodar lo mejor que pudieron.

* * *

La noche trajo extraños ruidos -vidrios rotos, puertas arañadas, cosas rotas, chillidos, peleas, gruñidos- y cuando el alba por fin llegó, gritos de agonía de los que se vieron expuestos al sol. Se quemaron hasta los huesos y quedaron allí, mitad dentro de la casa, mitad afuera, volviéndose polvo frente a sus aterrados ojos.

* * *

¡Traición! Et Tu, Lissa? (¿Fuiste tú, Lissa?) 


End file.
